


Night confessions

by chica_rockbell



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, Death, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Sad, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chica_rockbell/pseuds/chica_rockbell





	Night confessions

Tears rolled down your cheeks. His smell was still fresh on his jacket. You sat in his bed and looked around the room. Every detail reminding you of him. More tears left your eyes. He was gone and there was nothing you could do about it.

"You know that's not healthy (y/n)" a voice came from the entrance of his room, making you come back to reality. You looked up to see Erwin standing at the door frame. You soon adverted your gaze from him, staring at nothing in particular. The sound of a door being close made you look at it again. Erwin had closed the door and now sat next to you in Mike's bed. No words were changed in the beginning. Just silence.

"(Y/n)" Erwin broke the silence. "Why do you rely on Mike and Levi so much?" He asked. The question caught you off guard. Where was this coming from? What was is problem? Couldn't you be sad about your friend's death?

"Well Levi is like a brother to me and Mike is... was my best friend." You answered.

"And where do I fit in there?" Erwin asked once more. You looked at him dead in the eyes. As always he had a blank expression, not showing any of his feelings.

"I don't know" you answered a little bit annoyed, already sick of his mind games. "You tell me Erwin. Are we just fucking around or do you really feel anything? Am I important to you or just another soldier?" With that you took Mike's jacket with you and left the room.

\--------------

That night you couldn't find any sleep. Every time you closed your eyes images of Mike and Erwin filled your head. Eventually you started to think about the explosion you had before and the words you said to Erwin. Since you met Erwin, the relation between you two was never well defined. Some days you would be together and have good moments, laugh as friends and act like lovers. Others behaving like complete strangers, not exchanging a word with each other, pretending nothing had ever happen. Even though neither of you had confessed your feelings to the other, you were getting sick of this. You were falling for Erwin and you were afraid that maybe he didn't felt the same way. That for him you were just another disposable soldier, another person he could use to play his games.

Giving up on the idea of sleeping, you decided to go to the kitchen for some water. You arrived there quickly. You took a glass from the cabinet and poured some water in it.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps made you look to the kitchen door. For the second time that day you found Erwin at the door frame. He was still in his uniform, meaning he had probably stayed up late, working.

"What are you doing here (y/n)?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep." You answered coldly. "You?" You asked back.

"I heard footsteps. Came to see what it was." He answered. 

Nodding your head in response, you drank your water and turned your back on Erwin in order to wash your glass. Otherwise Levi would kick your ass for not doing so. You felt Erwin's gaze on your back.

When you were almost ending, a pair of arms grabbed your waist, your back pressed at Erwin's chest.

"You know you can always count on me if you need, right?" Erwin whispered in your year. You didn't answer. He turned you around, the glass long forgotten in the sink. He then kissed you. He parted from you before you could do anything. He looked at you in the eyes, his blue ones warm and tender.

"(Y/n) I love you" he confessed. "Please be mine." A smile made it's way through your lips.

"I love you too Erwin."


End file.
